Administration Personnel Suzanne Simon is Administrator of the Cancer Center. She has more than ten years of experience as coordinator of the equipment and facilities of the Cancer Center, as well as extensive experience as a Research Assistant in the Molecular and Cell Biology Laboratory. Her responsibilities include negotiating and overseeing service contracts for shared instruments, arranging for maintenance and repair, surveying the needs of users for equipment, arranging purchases of new and replacement equipment, supervising the installation of equipment and the training of users, maintaining service records and equipment inventories, establishing plans for the location or relocation of shared equipment and renovation of space, and setting up and monitoring billing procedures for liquid nitrogen. She works with the Salk Institute Facilities Services department to monitor and service ultra-low temperature freezers and other shared equipment. She assists in the supervision of the media preparation and purchase, and glassware washing facilities, helping to negotiate contracts for purchase of certain media from commercial sources, developing procedures and protocols for the preparation of media and buffers, and helping to resolve problems with media or glassware in the laboratories. During the current funding period she initiated plans to expand the services of the central media preparation facility to meet the needs of new laboratories for yeast and C. elegans media and helped train personnel in the use of new automated plate pouring equipment. She also arranged to have pricing and media formulations posted on web accessible sites, and oversaw the replacement of DMA Sequencing Facility services with outside vendor services. She has an important role in maintaining the computing resources for the faculty members in the Molecular and Cell Biology Laboratory (MCBL) and The Dulbecco Laboratories for Cancer Research. She arranges purchases of new hardware and software, troubleshoots software, hardware and network problems, maintains local backup systems, and instructs users. She assists new faculty members in establishing their laboratories, helping with lab renovation, ordering equipment and supplies, and providing information about shared equipment, facilities and procedures. During the current funding period she helped plan and oversee a major renovation of 16,000 sq. ft. of space for the Molecular and Cell Biology Laboratory to provide space for five new Cancer Center members. She also assists in decommissioning the laboratories of investigators who retire or relocate, making sure that equipment and reagents are inventoried and made available to other investigators, and storing and distributing important cell lines used by the laboratory. She works with the Director to monitor expenditures of CCSG funds and to monitor usage and recharges for shared resources. She also works with the Salk Institute administration to formulate and review user charges for shared resources. She participates in planning and reviewing shared resources as a member of the Institute Core Facilities Committee. Ms. Simon's experience, knowledge and versatility make a major contribution to the efficient operation of the Cancer Center. We request support for 100% of her effort as Administrator of the Cancer Center. General administrative services, such as accounting, purchasing, human resources, facility services, and legal services, are provided by the central Salk Institute Administration. Kevin Waldrop is Research Administrative Coordinator in the Cancer Center. His responsibilities include monitoring expenditures and financial reports, managing databases and information management programs, coordinating backup implementations with Computer Services, maintaining and storing backup EndNote files for four investigators in the Dulbecco Laboratories for Cancer Biology, and working with Human Resources to assist with annual personnel reviews, salary changes and promotions. He works with two Administrative Assistants to assure that the administrative needs of the eight investigators in the Molecular and Cell Biology Laboratory are met. We request support for 50% effort for his role in the Cancer Center.